The Ghibli King
TheAnthony28495World's movie-spoof of 1994 Disney film, Anime Style and Parody of "The Lion King". Cast *Young Simba - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Adult Simba - Pazu (Castle in the Sky) *Young Nala - Dawn (Pokemon) *Adult Nala - Princess Sheeta (Castle in the Sky) *Timon - Baron Humbert von Gikkingen (Whisper of the Heart/The Cat Returns) *Pumbaa - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Mufasa - Howl (Howl's Moving Castle) *Sarabi - Young Sophie (Howl's Moving Castle) *Scar - Phantom the Pirate (Pokemon) *Shenzi - Captain Dola (Castle in the Sky) *Banzai - Colonel Muska (Castle in the Sky) *Ed - General Muoro (Castle in the Sky) *Rafiki - Kamaji (Spirited Away) *Zazu - Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle) *Sarafina - Lin (Spirited Away) *Wild Animals - Various Studio Ghibli People Scene Index (Original Edition): *Chapter 01 - "The Circle of Life" *Chapter 02 - Phantom the Pirate *Chapter 03 - Ash's First Day *Chapter 04 - Ash's Pouncing Lesson *Chapter 05 - Phantom the Pirate and Ash's Conversation *Chapter 06 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *Chapter 07 - The Elephant Graveyard *Chapter 08 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *Chapter 09 - The Stampede!/Howl's Death/Ash's Exile *Chapter 10 - Phantom the Pirate Takes Over Pride Rock *Chapter 11 - Meet Baron and Jiji *Chapter 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *Chapter 13 - Phantom the Pirate in Command *Chapter 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *Chapter 15 - Sheeta Chases Jiji/The Reunion *Chapter 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *Chapter 17 - Pazu and Sheeta's Argument/Kamaji's Wisdom/Pazu's Destiny *Chapter 18 - Pazu's Return/Baron and Jiji's Distraction *Chapter 19 - Pazu Confronts Phantom the Pirate/Pazu Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *Chapter 20 - Pazu vs. Phantom the Pirate/ Phantom the Pirate's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *Chapter 21 - End Credits Scene Index (Extended Edition): *Chapter 01 - "The Circle of Life" *Chapter 02 - Phantom the Pirate *Chapter 03 - Ash's First Day *Chapter 04 - "The Morning Report" *Chapter 05 - Phantom the Pirate and Ash's Conversation *Chapter 06 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *Chapter 07 - The Elephant Graveyard *Chapter 08 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *Chapter 09 - The Stampede!/Howl's Death/Ash's Exile *Chapter 10 - Phantom the Pirate Takes Over Pride Rock *Chapter 11 - Meet Baron and Jiji *Chapter 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *Chapter 13 - Phantom the Pirate in Command *Chapter 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *Chapter 15 - Sheeta Chases Jiji/The Reunion *Chapter 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *Chapter 17 - Pazu and Sheeta's Argument/Kamaji's Wisdom/Pazu's Destiny *Chapter 18 - Pazu's Return/Baron and Jiji's Distraction *Chapter 19 - Pazu Confronts Phantom the Pirate/Pazu Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *Chapter 20 - Pazu vs. Phantom the Pirate/ Phantom the Pirate's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Land *Chapter 21 - End Credits Movie Used: The Lion King (1994) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *Howl's Moving Castle *Spirited Away *Castle in the Sky *Pokemon *Whisper of the Heart *The Cat Returns *My Neighbor Totoro *Kiki's Delivery Service *Ponyo Videos TBA Trivia *The First Studio Ghibli/Pokémon Crossover Pictures presented has been anime style of "The Lion King". Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Vimeo Category:TheAnthony28495World Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Studio Ghibli